


Just say : I love you

by roseexler



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BUT NOT FOR LONG !, Blood and Violence, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Grillby have a crush on reader, Grillby is so rude in few first episode, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, POV First Person, Reader is a stripper, Redhead girl, Roxianna is main character name, Roxie is stubborn, Roxie's ex-lover is an asshole, Sans and Toriel is a couple, Sans is a cheating piece of shit, Sans is the player, Slow Burn, Tons of Sex, Toriel is reader neighbor, Toxic Relationship, Underfell, Undyne is Roxie best friend, Why Did I Write This?, idk - Freeform, lol, or you can call her Roxie, slow update, triangle love - Freeform, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-08-23 13:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseexler/pseuds/roseexler
Summary: It's been a year since your cousin - Frisk help the monster free from the underground.The monster came and make the getting a job is extremely difficult.You've been working for a bar since you have been fired for being late by the human owner and somehow you insult her and no one gives you jobs.Great jobs ! Now not only you feeds yourself you have to feed your father alcoholic and your mother.But life does not treat you as well as you think.A few issues of money push you to become a stripper. And because of that , you met a lot of big bosses with a lot of money can help you with your issue , include the skeleton who will change your life for ever.But to trade the money , what will you need to trade for him ?Will you be the candle illuminating his life or he will extinguish your light ?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If I get positive support I will continue to post more stories ;)
> 
> Anyway ! English is not my first language and my grammar is bad af so my apologies if I make mistake :D
> 
> Love  
> Rose ♥

The alarm is ring loudly to your ears.The sun has rise up and it’s time you have to wake up and go to work or you will get fired “ **again”** for being late.This is your second jobs in the month.Just say that you gonna be broke af and homeless the same time if you don’t take this job seriously..

Roxie’s Pov:

I yawn loud and leave my bed.Wow,gotta clean my room soon and the dishes too if I don’t wanted to live with family of cockroach.I thought and slowly move to the bathroom to brush my teeth and get ready to work.

I get down the street with about 20’ to spare.Just enough time to grab a donut and walk to my worked place.I’m glad that i have move to this town.Almost the people in here doesn’t drive car and it bring back the fresh air.Plus the neighbour is very nice.I have meet the nice girl live next door to my apartment name Undyne.Despite her cooking is bad but i like her , she’s cool.. Few minute past by I end up in a line of a store name Spider Cake Sale.I heard that this store have the best donut in the town, why wouldn’t give it a try (?) I just hope that there don’t have any spider in the donut..I decied to text my mom and wait for my turn, i wonder is she feeling better yet..My mother had cancer..the thing she have fight over a year now.And because of all kind of pill and rent to pay, i couldn’t affort to loose my job.If i work hard about few more month and save enough money i could move her to live with me here, not with that alcohotic aka my Dad.Unlike my dad mom is a wonderful woman.She’s sweet, kind and smart person you ever have met.But cancer hit her really hard.The last time i saw her , her hair is getting thiner.She’s the reason that i have to keep trying in life..

”NEXT PLEASE !” - The voice is snapped me out of my mind.It’s my turn.

”I’ll take 5 donuts and 1 black ice coffee please.”

”That will be 7.5$”

”Here you go.”

”Thanks you.Have a great meal!” - I pay for my food then grab it and go outside.

’I can’t wait to taste this !!’ - I thought but my happy thought didn’t last long when someone bumping into me and the coffee is all over my shirt , my donuts fell to the ground.

”Hey! Watch where you going!” - The deep husky voice sound angry speak to me.I look down , the person speaking to me is a monster.. 

Wait wait waitt !  **A monster** you says ?? Yeah , it been a year since my cousin - Frisk release monster peoples from the underground.Asgore - the monster king and our queen make a peace contract , let the human and monster live in the same land.Althought some people didn’t accept it ,they’re just being racist.I’m cool with it , living with the monster doesn’t so bad although it’s hard to find job these   days then my boss is also a monster took me in.Unlike this skeleton right here , some other are nicer than him.

My temple is short , i angry talk back.

”Excuse me?! You’re the one bump into me first?.” - I roughly touched his shoulders to make him turn around.

The skeleton turn around, blowing a smoke in my face make me cough like hell. He is a skeleton with sharp teeth, with one being gold. His left eye is seen to be glowing red almost constantly, and he has bags under his eye sockets. He wears a black winter jacket with a fur hood and a gray cotton hoodie, and a red sweater with black pants that have yellow stripes going down. He wears black shoes with red socks.It’s look like expensive clothes with my cheap coffee in it.Meh , he deserved it.

"Done checking me out ?" - Playful with that devilish smirk he spoke.

"You spill my cafe and you don't apologize for that and just turn away like nothing happens ?! Now you telling me that i checking you ? Checking my ass , jerk!”

" **Oh , I’d love too ! Such a waste if I didn’t check that _fine ass_ " **

His shitty grins and attitude make me boiling my blood.

”Fuck you" - Raised my middle finger in his face i said.

"Hmm ,I will do the same but I'd rather **do it**  to you.. such a dirty mouth for that pretty face.Maybe I can  **fix that**." - He winks and let out a laugh.

Rolling my eyes , I took a cup of coffee and splash it at him then threw a cup to his face.Then I went out of the store, muttering cursed at him..

”Fuck , I’m not gonna make it there in time.” - I see my watch as I running , my mouth is mumble swear at that skeleton.Suddenly I bump into someone make him or her stuff fell into the ground.

”I’m so sorry” - This day can’t get any worst.I said and help grabbing the stuff back , put them in their bag.

”IT’S OKAY ! NO WORRY HUMAN”

I look up at the person I bump into , is even a larger skeleton.He look just like that skeleton before but so much taller and thiner.Then I look at stuff in his bag, all kind of pasta and tomato sauce.

”I think this belong to you , once again i’m so sorry” - i gave back his stuff and then ran away.

Stopped at the bar which name “Grillby’s”.I over heared that guest and peoples who works in there said that boss is very hard with everyone , especially those who are late they get fired right away.So this is it , the momment of true.I take a step in , first thing I see that my boss sitting there tapping his finger into the table seem like  he was waitting for me.

”H-Hi boss..” - i mumble under my breath hoping that he won’t get me fired but no responding from him.

” **You’re late.”**

 

“Y-yes .. i know that..”

”And you know what is mean ?” - He look at me with flame in his eyes.i just stood there as a statue , not dare to move an inch or say a damn word.

”You can go home now , don’t come here tomorrow or ever.”

Like a bucket of ice pour in to my head.He said then stand up and walk away.I couldn’t lose this job..i have my mother to take care and a house to rent...Without hesitation , i run and hold his hand back.

”Please..Mr.Boss don’t do this to me..P-please don’t fire me..” - with tears dripping down my eyes like a stream , i ain’t gonna lose this job no matter what even if i have to knelt down to him.

It’s hard to find a job in the world like this.This world is like “dog-eat-dog”.Keeping these job is not that easy, especially the girl like me came from a poor family.No place in society or wealthy parents.I have work my ass off to get into this city to help my mother get out off that trash street and get away from my piece of shit alcoholic father, i ain’t coming back and hearing all kind of shit he told me that ‘a girl like me should marry a rich guy and be a good housewife’ or ‘you think you can be succed without a man’.. Can’t belive that jerk was my father..

“It was all in the contract, you read it and signed it.Now stand up and get out off my sight.” 

“P-please i’m begging you sir , let me have once more chance.I got my sick mother to take care and i can’t lose this job.This is the only job i can get in this city.” - I hold his hand tighter.my body was shaking and i feelin’ numb in my feet.i clean up my tears , no one would pay their money to hire a cry baby.i hopping for answer but he coldly removed my hand.

“I can get another waitstress not only you.Close the door when you leave. ”

Just like that, he walk away.My mind was blank.

”Fine! What am i expect you to care about what shit happen in my life.In this world is about to ‘kill or be killed’ anyway.”

Hopeless , i stand up and walk to the door.When my hand reached the door handle , he speak up.

“ **Stop.”**

"You  **may** get once more chance if you promise that you won't be late again"  - Sound like he is pity me but i'll take it.I was happy than ever that he give me another chance, i slap the door and give him a tight hugs.

" **THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU !** ,  **I promise that you won't have to regret it !** "

Take it by surprise Grillby startle.i could feel his heat getting warmer, is he blushing right now ?.He clears his throat.

"Okay okay , you can stop hugging me now."

"Oh sorry, I'll get back to work right away." - Awkwardly i let go my hand and get back to cleaning the table. This job not pay good enough but at least it help me pay the rent and save a little money for my mother to buy her medicine.

 _ **Grillby's**_ **10** **p.m :**

Soon I end up my shift when the bar become a "serious business" - a **strip club**.I took my jacket , says goodbye to the bouncer and walked off the exit,I don't want to get involved with the job or the guests at all.Not that I'm shaming of their work is a stripper but showing their body to make money they're a braves one beside that jobs is paywell too but isn't really my style and the guests there mostly are creep and thirsty one.As soon as I walked out the door, the cold was the first thing I felt.The cold cut into the flesh, the road is very dark and it is covered with snow, it is difficult to walk in this weather.The street lights were blurring in the snow, the road was deserted and it seems that only me was on it.

"Hey Roxie, do you need me to take you back? The road is dark and there is a lot of snow right now." - The bouncer - Jack asked me. Jack was the first person I knew when I came to this city, he helped me quite a lot, but I didn't find a way to repay him.

"Nah, I can go home by myself, you don't have to help me" - Smile warmly at him, i said then walk to home..

I try to walk fast to go home, i feel cold in my back when i hear the footsteps behind me.But when I turned to look, there was no one there,I guess I'm just imagining it.

To get to my apartment I have to turn to the alley that seems to be black as hell hole.'It's creepy out here' - I thought and again the footsteps appeared after me.

"who there!? show yourself right now" - I caught up with the opportunity and turned my back on him so that he couldn't sneak away.

Light as red smokes slowly approached me.

" **YOU?** " 

 

 

 

 

  

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone follows you. What do they want?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm here, after the exam week, I finally came back: D  
> I will try to continue writing even though the weather is very cold and I am very lazy :P
> 
> Enjoy !

The one who appeared after the red smoke in the snow was him, the one I met at the store this morning.He slowly walked over to me, releasing the cigarette.

"Is it you again ?!" Oh my god , my life has to bump into the kind of thing like you?Are you following me?" - i said in annoying way ,a lot of questions show up in my head but that's the first sentence I want to ask him.He shook his head in denial as if he were innocent.

"No, I'm just going over here who knows it's the same way as you."

"Oh really?" - I said sarcastically then deliberately turned to another alley and as I thought, he still followed me.Hiding behind the path I waited until he turned after me.

"BOO"

"Jesus you make my bones jump out of my skeleton."

”That's what you get when you're stalking me.So don't playing around anymore, what is your reason?”

”Okay okay.. you caught me.The reason is that we are being followed by someone and this person is very dangerous.”

"what ???"

It was not the answer I expected, glancing at him so seriously I didn't think he was joking now.I squint to look behind his back to see if anyone was there and what I saw was a shadow.

"Hey look at me, don't look behind me" - he whispered to me.

His deep voice try to calm me down. "I need you to calm down and listen to me. Go with me and we'll get out of here."

“No way in hell i will go with a guy like you! You were so fucking rude to me.” - I answered

When I saw that high shadow move close to us at the same time he held out his hand and waited for me to grasp his bone hand.I hesitated, the heavy footsteps of the shadow puzzling me.  

“Come on, there's no time to waste !” - He looked at me extremely uncomfortable.

Then suddenly there was no hesitation, he took my hand. His arm wrapped around my waist and we disappeared in the blink of an eye.We landed in a very dark room, I could see because there was a weak light shining at the bottom of the door.My feet hit something, it's hairy and is licking my feet ?? I was about to yell out in mad then he was cover my mouth with his hand.

"Quiet you will wake up Mr.Boss i-i- mean Papyrus.." - he whispered - "Shut up when I let go okay ?!”

I didn’t say anything, my legs tried to lightly kick him in his nuts if he ever have one.But it wont hurt to try so i kicked as hard as i can.

“ **F-FUCK** ! You motherfucker !” -he was groan but his hand was still tight on me.

I felt his breath close the red light still on his eyes.Slowly removing his hand, he snapped his fingers and lights up all over the room and the thing that licked my feet was a small white poodle. Instead I uttered a word aww It is so cute.

"I saved your **_fucking life_** and now you **_repay it_** like this?" - he groan

“It's not my fault when you're going to kidnap me, i didn’t ask for **_your help_**!” - i roll my eyes.

"I'd rather let you go there and let her kill you“ 

“Oh? Why don’t you do that ?”

”You little bit- ..You know what ? You don’t even worth my time!” - he snapped and said."You think you're right when you ruin my expensive shirt."

"Oh ? Sorry for that but you know what ? You’re **fucking**  deserved it!”

But then he said nothing, sitting silently on a nearby chair. After a while his voice changed drastically.Warmer than being a little bitch ealier.

”So.. my name is Sans , that is my dog Snowflake.” - he pointed at the dogs who tried to take my attention. “What’s your name?” - he ask.

"Why do I have to say my name to you? I mean, you followed me and told someone else to stalk us and then what the hell did you take me to this room?" - I lash out what I thought up until now.

Sans awkward, he scratched his skull and sweat. "Can't we leave it until tomorrow?" - he says.

"NO ! Tell me why the hell did you brought me to this place" - I ordered angrily.

"Stop please.I don't think beautiful people like you talk much and say so loudly." - He expressed uncomfortable attitude.He turned and mumbled. He thought I couldn't hear him ?!

"I don't ask you to bring me here! Take me home, now !" - I said with my arms crossed , but he didn't care.He rolled his eyes in annoyance, ignored me and go to lay on the bed.

"Hey! I'm talking to you! Don't ignore me!" - I went over and pushed him , i'm tired of this bullshit.He groan and turned to glare at me , but then he turned away.

I was about to grumble, but suddenly I felt like someone was squeezing my body, my throat could not speak, my body couldn't move.I looked around me, and it was red light shining around me. It pulled me closer and closer to him.

"You're so damn stubborn .I said you have to keep quiet or Papyrus will wake up and he doesn't like to be awakened at all.Maybe this will make you shut up." - He said and smirked in a mocking way.

I saw him using his hand to wiggle as if he were controlling me. He put me down on the bed next to him. The smell of ciggaret from his body ruffled my nose making me cough but suddenly in the bed there is a strange fragrance that overwhelms the smell of tobacco.I looked around the messy room to find a place to get out of here and I saw the window. That is my chance, I'll wait until he sleeps at that time he'll put his finger down and I will be able to move again then I will escape here. 'Good plan!' I thought in my mind.

"Oh! And the light is not turned off." - And so he snapped his fingers, the lamp turned off.He left me in the dark room.

 I tried to wiggle strongest i can to get rid of what was holding me but all are not effective.

"Hey hey, are you alright ??" - His husky voice whispered beside me.The energy around me seems weak, I shake my head I don't feel good at all.

"Hey ! Knock it off" - He said and went back to sleep.Snowflake runs to my lap. The dog yawned and slept soundly.Damn! Tonight will be very long. At least for me it is...

Under the dark room with the dim light of the baby light, I can still see him sleeping. He may be quite charming without opening his mouth.'Charming ? You're crazy! He just kidnapped you, bitch' But the voice in my head said different.Maybe I was crazy, only I was awake in the dark room..

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm too lazy to write a summary :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! It is me again: P Sorry for the slow update, I am a senior student so I am quite busy with my studies so I can't write quickly but I will try to post the story as quickly as possible: v thanks

I woke up by a knock on the door and someone's shout was very loud.I turned to the other side of the bed when I realized that Sans was no longer there and the blanket was neatly placed on me.Damn i must be fell asleep last night and missed my chance..Suddenly there was a feeling of happiness passing through my emotions.What am I thinking? He is just a stranger and the kidnapper too.Don't i fucking dare to think about him..i rolled my eyes, must kick him out of my head.

" _SANS! WAKE UP NOW! YOU HAVE A MEETING WITH ASGORE IN AN HOUR .I WILL GO TO MARKET AND IF I RETURN TO HOME AND YOU STILL NOT UP I'LL KICK YOUR ASS YOU HEAR ME !?!_ " - He shouted then stomping his feet downstairs and closing the door hard. His voice seems familiar, I've heard it before.

I looked up to look at the window ,high tall figure with a torn red towel..The person I bumped into yesterday,wonder what relationship do they have? Suddenly he turned to look at me,I hurriedly hid down.Wait a while after I looked up, he was gone.I feel like an intruder..geez..I crawled to the bed and quickly took the phone to see the time.It was only 5 in the morning, it was still early, maybe I should sleep more then go to work but I don't have clothes to change.Should I wear yesterday's clothes to go to work again? Nah, my friends at work will tease me the whole fucking day.Let's get back home , i'm dying for a shower right now..

I took the jacket I took off yesterday.Snowflakes are still sleeping soundly on the bed. I look around, the room is more messy than I thought. I decided to clean his room because he "saved me" from the "danger" he said yesterday.Anyway, it was considered a thanks for him.And then I started cleaning, rearranging dirty clothes and putting them in baskets, sweeping floors and arranging books on the floor to put them on the table.He really is a messy man!Why can he live in this mess? I mean, my bedroom is never like this, it's not a bit messy. Maybe I am a person who is lazy to wash dishes, but at least my dishes haven't been wash in one week can't even compare to his bedroom.. 

**_*About 45 minute later..*_ **

Finally done! Fortunately, he also knows how to use a room sprayer or I think I'll die.I think I should take a bath, he doesn't mind when I borrow his bathroom? I cleaned his room anyway.

I walked close to the door of the room when suddenly I noticed under the closet there was a book under it. Not a book, it was like a photo album.Maybe I didn't notice it so I left it here. I picked it up and put it on the same stack of books on the table. On its cover was a wooden board with his name engraved on it and a name obscured by mark, as if deliberately hiding that name and accompanying their two names is carved hearts.I should not be curious, so I put a neat album on the table. On the table there was a picture frame facing down.That makes me even more curious, peeking a bit, is it okay? Then I will put it back as I have never touched it.Then I slowly picked up the picture, in the picture it was a picture of Sans smiling happily with a woman kissing him.He looked very happy.And the woman is very beautiful, she has long brown hair and beautiful soft red lips and smooth skin. She is very attractive and looks like an angel.Not men look at her but can't help but feel attracted. Even women like me are fascinated by that beauty.

"Are you awake already? I buy food for you to eat and go to work , you don't want to-" 

Sans suddenly opened the door of the room and went in with the bag of food in his hand, but suddenly the bag of food was thrown to the ground. He looked at me angrily.  
**"PUT IT DOWN!"** \- His voice sounded like he threatened me. That frightened me and dropped the photo frame on the ground, the glass flew out and shot at my leg causing it to bleed.

"I'm - I'm sorry .. I didn't mean to break it ... I ..let me-..." - Stuttered, I said while Sans approached me closer and closer, angrily.His face seemed to darken like a stormy sky. It seemed like he wanted to kill someone and that person was probably me.

" **F U C K O F F !** " - He spoke in the deepest voice, his finger pointing to the door of the room.

“  **FINE ! I WILL !** ” - I answered stubbornly, grabbing my coat and trying to walk quickly out, even though my legs hurt like hell.I went out of his house and the first thing I felt was the cold breeze hitting my skin. The thick white snow covered my legs but then the white of the snow gradually turned red because of the blood from my feet is flowing drop by drop.

The scenery around me is not familiar at all, I don't know where I am, so how can I go home? Fuck my mouth and curiosity! I can ask people around here ..hmm..But the landscape is so wild, it is surrounded by pine forest and white snow. Only a straight path.So I decided to follow that path.I have walked for about half an hour, but under the white snow like this and the pine forest on both sides like endless I stopped thinking so should I keep going?My legs ached so I decided to sit by the side of the road and take a break.The shards of glass just now shot at my legs, I tried to remove them and they made me feel hurt like hell.My blood continued to flow, I searched in my pocket to take the handkerchief to puncture the wound.My legs were bruised and I didn't know if I could continue walking.

"H-Hello ?" - A small, weak and hesitant voice whispered into my ear.I looked up but no one was there.  
"I-i'm down here ..."

"W-woa.." I looked down, a yellow flower that spoke. But the petals seemed to be tattered as if they were torn apart. "Hi-i there ..?" - i said.

"W-what are you doing here? This place is so dangerous you know ..?" - The flower timidly looked at me and looked around and said.

"I want to get out of here but you know .." - I pointed to my feet.

"Oh-oh .. you got hurt. Can I help you?" - The flower seemed less timid than before, he offered to help me.

"Okay..? But what can you do with my leg ?" - I ask and feel confusing.

"I will heal you and we will leave here and I will explain it to you, okay?" - Heal? It doesn't sound very good but at least it sounds more convincing than Sans.Then the flower summoned white petals and they flew to my bleeding legs.After a while, I no longer felt pain or blood flowing from my leg.

"How can you do that? Being a monster is so great !" - I admire and said.

"Oh is nothing. Can we get out of here first ?I'll take you to the residential area then i will explain you few something." - The flower blushed.

"Okay.." I stood up and followed the direction of the flower. "Why can't we talk here?" - I asked while walking.

"I'm afraid he'll find you ... no one dares to come here without his permission." - The flower seemed to shrink the petals when it came to "him" who he was afraid of.

Looks like he didn't feel comfortable talking about this so he changed the subject.

"So .. what's your name?" -"My name? Oh .. my name is Flowey. What about you?"

”Roxianna but you can call me Roxie for short.”

”S-so Roxie what are you doing in here ?”

“I don't know, there is a person-"Before I could finish speaking, there was a loud explosion in my ears but from a distance far away. The flower quickly pulled my hand with the upper branches floating on the ground and turned to another road.

”Q-Quick follow me ! Your life is indanger !” - The panicked flower face said.

It led me to a place full of snow facing the nearby river with a cave.The river flows very violently, the water is like a cool black, unable to see my reflection below.I hesitated, the only one way out was to block by the river. How could I swim through it?

"What should we do? We're stuck here." - I said

"I will build a bridge for you to go through” 

“Wait what ?! How could you do that ?” - I doubted and looked back at the river very well. The river seemed to eat me alive.The flower emerges from the trunk of the tree into a bridge to help me passed.

These noises are getting louder and louder. I have to set my feet up in the words of the flower. I step forward step by step I am afraid I will fall down...Suddenly the winds seemed to blow stronger, I felt the flower body weakly wobble in front of the wind.

"I-I..I'm sorry..please forgive me..." - The flower mumble.I hurriedly turned around, my face was surprised and scared when I saw the flower intentionally causing me to fall into the water. I couldn't expect it before and I fell into the cold, dark river.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome back ! Leave a kudo for me if you like it ! I really appreciate it <3

I felt that black water rushing against me..The water rushed into my ears, nose and mouth, making me unable to breathe. I was drowning and no one was there to save me.I tried to fight back but it was too strong.What I can do is try to make my face float on the water...

And after a while the water seemed to completely take over me.I feel numb.I couldn't move a single muscle in my body. I used my last breath not very wisely as I simply shouted mindlessly as I sank slowly , hoping that someone can hear me..I was panicking, I was out of control, I tried to wave my arms and my legs furiously and it cause me some water in my lungs.Then slowly I closed my eyes and finally i almost give up before i hear echo of someone shouted..And suddenly everything turned black..

Grillby's POV :

I was on my way to my bar when I suddenly heard a woman's scream. Actually, I didn't really care until I realized it was Roxianna's voice.Hurry up and follow the scream before it gets smaller until nothing is heard. Rox's screams lead me into a snow-covered area with a fierce river opposite, a huge cave and dark.I looked around to see a flower building a bridge, looking a little further away, I saw the figure of people struggling under the fast flowing water and I thought it was Rox so I hurriedly take the risk and ran to her with the hope that I could catch her and save her.And fortunately I reached her before she drowned the water is really strong, but with my power I can take Roxianna to shore.I turned to look for that damn flower but couldn't find it. I think that's why Rox is deep in Snowdin like this.Rox is unconscious , place my ear next to her mouth and nose but she not breathing.I check her pulse but still nothing so I give her CPR..

"Ok..Ok ... You can do it .. Her life is on your hands .."

Place the heel of my hand in the center of her chest. Make sure not to press on the ribs.Still not breathing..i'd begin mouth-to- mouth resuscitation in addition to CPR that help clear the water out..

”Don’t die on me.. C’mon !” I muttered as I took a deep breath to give it to her.After doing so for a while, Rox wakes up and coughs a lot of water and looks at me weakly and she falls asleep.I was relieved in my heart when she was awake fortunately, before I jumped down, I promptly threw my belongings ashore.My body gradually warmed up, I walked over and took the phone and called emergency.

"911, what is your emergency?"

"Sending an ambulance here, my friend has just drowned and I have promptly rescued her to the ashore ,right now she's in a state of fainting."

"Please provide the address."

"In Snowdin, 138X road."

"Please wait, we will send the car now."

I turned off the phone and sighed, lifted my jacket over her, gently picked her up and took her back to my apartment to wait for an ambulance.And the flower, didn't know what it was that seduced her to jump into the river like this. I will talk to her after her health recovers..Quietly, just the two of us on the road, suddenly smashed thoughts about the question when I felt her body snuggle closer to me. Maybe she felt cold?I looked down at her face and realized that she was beautiful. I don't care much about the appearance of the staff, but why do I pay attention to her now? I mean, she looked so peaceful when she slept in my arms. Her red hair was wet and wet, but it couldn't hide her thick, curling lashes. Along with a cherry-like lips, every man wanted to taste it once.

'Hey! What the hell do you think, Grill? Snap out of it , idiot ! She's your employee and you can sleep or date anyone not your staff , you didn't want repeat the same mistake 3 year ago ..' - The voice in my head said to me and damn he is right..i shouldn't have any relationship with her except her boss.

**10 MINUTE LATER :**

And when I got to my apartment, the ambulance was waiting there.  
"Are you the one calling 911?"

"Yeah, here you can take her."

When I told her to put her on an ambulance bed, I was about to leave when a health worker pulled me back.  
"She needs family close when she wakes up, are you a relative or do you have her family's phone number?"

Then I recalled my conversation with my friend Jack, Jack saying that Roxianna didn't have a relative here. She came here alone.I shouldn't let her wake up alone but I don't want to get involved with her at all .. Ugh! Why should I care about her ??

"Uhm.. Hello sir ? Did you hear what I just said?"

"Huh ?! Ah yes , I'm her cousin.She's just moved here with me 3 month ago."

"Oh ?? Please hurry up and get in , we need to check her right away."

"O-okay.."

 And so I got into the car, I didn't know what I was doing or what I thought ...I just silently looked at her face ,the atmosphere was less heavy when I looked at her, she was so beautiful ..

**IN HOSPITAL : _9am_**

"You are her cousin right? " - The doctor asked me.

"Yes"

"Do you know why she drowned?"

"No ,I passed by when I heard a scream when I ran to see it and I saw the person drowning, didn't think it was her "

"Luckly, you saved her in time, her life could be in danger if she drowned for a while longer, the water could flow into her lungs and fill it.This is a prescription, you can take her home. " 

"Is she awake?" - I ask  
"No, but it is best if you take her home, she will feel better when she wakes up at home than a hospital full of disinfectant like this" - The doctor chuckled lightly at me and left me with Roxianna.But where will I take her now? I don't know where her house is. Maybe I should take her to my home to rest until she wakes up and I'll take her home.I took out my phone and called a taxi ,hold her in my arm then go to my house.

**GRILLBY's HOUSE : _10am_**

I put her on my bed, the heat around me and the room seemed to have dried her clothes but still she need to change so I tell my maid to change for her and I should go to the bar to check then buy something for her to eat after. It looks like she was very tired trying to fight that water.Before I left the room I looked at her again.

"Good night Roxianna, get well soon.."

**9pm:**

**Roxie's Pov:**

Heavy and opening my eyelids I thought I was dead until I felt the ceiling fan spinning on my head, the noise of the street woke me up. What I had just experienced is it a dream isn't it ? So why do I feel like my body is numb ? And that fucking flower..

"Woke up already?" The deep voice in the sound of fire asked me.I was startled to wake up because the voice was so familiar. It was my boss but what did he do here?

"What are you doing here? Where is this?" I ask.

"My house" Two words from his mouth startled me and sat up.

"Wait.. It's your house ? So what am i doing here....Sorry for bothering you.I just gonna go right now! "

"You should lessen apologize, not everything is your fault and you are not leaving right now.You just drowning hour ago." - So .. That is the true , i've been drowning and that's not a dream.A-And who is save me ? It's Grillby isn't it ?

"B-but I got job today , I can't skip it."

"No but.I'll give you the day off.You stay here and eat this till you feel better.I'll be down stair if you need me." - He put a cup of hot soup on the table and left. Is that my boss? Or does he have twins ?? No, that can't be! He's too different from yesterday..Maybe he is caring about me ..? Nah ! He's your boss plus you've heard rumors about him that he didn't do "a thing" with his employees , ever then knock it off your mind.But you are wearing his clothes..

I sighed and took a cup of soup and popped a sip, the hot and intense soup flowed through my throat, long ago I had not had such a delicious soup.Ever since my mother was healthy, she used to cook soup for me whenever I was sick, now I can't see her often because she is always in hospital and I have to work to pay hospital fees.I still remember that 3 months ago was a difficult time for me. My mother went to the hospital and my father stayed home, he refused to work and often beat me when he was drunk when I didn't give him money. It happened often until he intended to let some kind of people come kidnap me and sell me.Fortunately, I heard the phone call between him and the person who was going to buy me, so I packed up and fled. Didn't even have time to meet my mother, I wandered on the road and called my boyfriend but he did not listen to the phone so I went to his house but when I entered the room and saw he was cuddling with another girl and it broke my heart.I broke up with him and ran out of there, I had nowhere to go. That night I slept on the street. Actually, I had to stay up almost all night to look at my belongings because the neighborhood I live in is not safe.And the next morning I appeared in front of the old store I used to work to earn enough money to rent a small apartment rather than live in that house. But the unfortunate thing happened, I accidentally poured the coffee cup. Entering the guest because he was so sleepy. The guest did not blame me but he was a bastard, he intended to mess up pouring into the "expensive clothes" he said but when he saw me he was He asked to sleep with me instead of the money I had to pay for his clothes.But you know my personality, I'm a hot-tempered kid and as a result I slapped him in the face when it touched my ass. He did a scene and it went to the hostess's ear and she fired me. That didn't stop when he made sure I wasn't hired by anyone for me without a job and had to sleep with him.I decided to leave the area and go to another area hoping to earn money before the hospital sent the bill again.For about a week I lived like a homeless person with little money in my pocket until I met Jack. Jack accidentally met me in the state of being about to die from hunger, he offered to help I got a job for me and rented me an apartment. Without Jack today I might have died on the street in this weather.It was a difficult memory for me that was recalled by this soup. So funny..I felt my eyes a little wet when I thought about it.Anyway, what's over, let it go.

I finished the soup and went downstairs to see the boss sitting on the sofa talking to someone on the phone.Going downstairs I saw the window I was surprised when it was dark, how long had I been unconscious?

"What? Are they coming to check on the bar? Alright I'll be right there.Make sure that they don't touch the girls." - Then he turned off the phone when he saw me down.

"Finished ?" - He ask me , wonder what is happening at the bar

"Yeah..Did something happen at the bar?" - I asked, feeling like something was scratching my stomach.

"Yes , I need to get there immediately."

"Oh..okay.."

So I followed him into the car to go to the bar to see if there was anything.On the way to the bar we didn't say a single word, at least he not wanted to talk to me.I glanced out the window of the car, it was still dark and the snow was falling.The sound of silence in the car made me nervous , I have to break that silent.

"So..Are you the one who saved me?" - Without a reply, he just nodded slightly.He seems to be a quiet person.

"Won't you mind if i turn on some music ?" - Again , still no answer from him just a nod.It's hard to make him say something.Never mind, let him be.

"Thanks you, for everything."

And we kept going without saying anything,after a while we stopped at the bar, I could see two strangers standing by my door who i had never seen them.Pulling down the window of the car, I saw the loud noise in the bar coming out.Grillby looked very tense, as if he wanted to kill someone.

" **STAY. IN. THE. CAR.** " He growled and told me, like trying to engrave every word on my head then close the car door very hard and angry went into the bar.

After a while I still didn't see Grillby coming back, I suddenly felt butterflies in my stomach.I opened the car door and walked slowly, cold weather made my legs numb as someone pulled me back.I was too worried about what was going on inside, should I go in?The question I asked myself but before I could answer it, I stopped at the bar door. The two strange men were no longer there.Slightly opening the door, the music emerged with black lights.Step inside, in front of me will be the stripper bending around the steel pole attached to the length of the wine bar.Their clothes are revealing, one piece or two pieces to exalted the beauty of their bodies.So attractive and sexy. Around the dance platform, there are bouncer and the sign " **Do not touch the dancers** ".In it very crowded, both male and female from old and young but mostly are male.They seemed to stick their eyes on strippers butt .I felt so awkward when i decied to come in here.About strippers, they flirt with the men there.These women don’t dance for free, some wait for the guest to tuck that money in her G-string.Some dancers stripped and followed the man into the closed room at the back.Looking at their faces smiling without any discomfort even if guests are disgusting one.

Anyway, I glanced to find Grillby in that crowded place but didn't see him anywhere.I approached the bar to see if I could ask the bartender there.

"Hey there, what can I get for you?" The bartender spoke to me in a warm voice, he was quite handsome with dark brown hair. He’s got that brown skin adonis look going on, dark eyes that make me weak at the knees

"I'll have a gin & tonic please" - I couldn't hide my embarrassment when I saw such a handsome man.

"Tell me, what a beautiful girl like you does in this place?" - His playful smile had drawn into a hard line across his face.

"I-I need to find Grillby , have you seen him anywhere ?"

"Grillby ? You mean my boss ?"His voice suddenly hesitated when I asked that question ,"Yeah I did see him but what do you need to do with him?"

"He's my drive.Can you tell me where he is?" I looked at him with pleading eyes, he looked puzzled at me but finally smiled to help me.

”He’s up stair in a vip room but you shouldn’t go in there yet..” 

“Why ?” - i ask 

“Erm..Isn’t my place to tell you, also he’ll tell you when you two get back home alright , beside you’re his girlfriend after all.” 

“Ok- wait what ? What’s make you thinks that i’m his girlfriend ?” - I was confused, squinting at him.

”You aren’t his girlfriend so why are you wearing his clothes.” He said sarcastically, with a sly smile.

”That..That is none of your business ! I have my reason !” I sat down, sip on the gin & tonic and keep my eyes contact away from him.

”Hey , I just teased you a bit.” he winked mischievously,"Besides, if he was your boyfriend, I wouldn't have a chance to talk to a beautiful girl like this!"

"Yeah right.."I showed my attitude, but then I laughed when I looked at his comical face.We talked for a while, and he knew I was the one who worked here.He is quite funny and made me giggle like a high school girl.We exchanged names with each other, his name is Aiden who lives here since the monsters are freed.

"Oh Aiden , you're so funny"

" **Didn't I tell you to be in the car**? **"** Grillby had appeared behind me , calm and cold, he said.

"I did wait but it took too long I didn't see you come back so I was worried and went inside to find you .."

"Yeah she is right boss.She went to look for you but I see that you having an important guest so I didn't let her in" Aiden said to help me avoid being scolded by Grillby but he said nothing but glanced at Aiden and turned to look at me in a very uncomfortable way and left the bar.I felt a little guilty because I didn't listen to him, what happened to me  and the consequences, he was the one who take responsible for me..

"I should follow him .. He seems to be mad at me .." - I mumble as I looked him walk out of the door.

"Yeah , you should.." Aiden said.I was about to take my wallet and pay for my drink, Aiden held my hand, "Don't worry about drinks.Say ,can I have your number , i can take you out sometime." And he wink at me.

"Okay, big boy, why don't you say it from the beginning?" I smiled and put a small piece of paper in his hand and went out to Grillby. I hope Grillby hasn't left me yet.

As I open the door  the blackness of night in sharp, unreal contrast to the lightly falling snow lying gently on the ground and the branches of the trees.And of course, Grillby was there, waiting for me on a Ford Focus. He was lighting his cigarette and letting out the smoke, his hand hanging out of the car window and his face staring at the road with street light is about to turn off.I opened the car door and stepped in to sit next to him, Grillby smoked half a cigarette when I settled my seat but he didn't turn to look at me.After a while, he finished smoking his cigarette and then turned on the engine and drove me home.

"Address ?" - he asked me coldly

"126 Easton streets." Saying that, he took me straight to Easton street and stopped right in front of an apartment building.I had just stepped out of the car door and gently closed the door, not yet thanking him, Grillby had turned the car around and still didn't say anything.

'What a cold person' - I rolled my eyes in annoyance and went into the main hall.Pressing the elevator floor and going to my apartment, it was then that I realized I didn't have the key. I searched all my bags but it didn't there, probably when I fell into the river I dropped it.Thanks god that my phone still work , i'll try to call Jack , he is the only person i could ask for place to stay overnight.

The phone has a signal but Jack doesn't pick up the phone .. What should I do? I couldn't bother Undyne, she must have slept already. In my phone, only the numbers of Jack, Mom and Grillby.I can't call my mom, she'll worry about me again .. Only one way left...and I decided to call Grillby..

 

**Author's Note:**

> So i decied to change a bit of the story .. if you like you can read chap 1 again


End file.
